Image sensors (e.g., CCD sensors, CMOS sensors) are used in numerous imaging applications to convert photons into electrons, thus enabling the use of electronics for image processing. FIG. 1 shows system building blocks for a prior art image signal processing channel 100. A timing generator 110 receives a reference clock signal and creates timing signals that are sent to the blocks in the image signal processing channel 100. An image sensor 120 (e.g., CCD, CMOS sensor) receives timing signals (e.g., H1, H2, . . . , Hx, and V1, V2, . . . , Vy) from the timing generator (TG) 110, and provides an output signal to a correlated double sampler circuit (CDS) 130. The CDS 130 receives high speed timing signals (SHP and SHD) sent by the timing generator 110 and extracts image content from the output signal of the image sensor 120, removes unwanted correlated noise, and provides an output signal to a programmable gain amplifier (PGA) 140. The PGA 140 receives a high speed timing signal (CLKPGA) from the timing generator 110, and amplifies the output signal of the CDS 130, thus providing an output signal to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 150. The ADC 150 receives a high speed timing signal (CLKADC) from the timing generator 110, and converts the analog output signal of the PGA 140 to a digital signal sent to a digital signal processor (DSP) 160. The DSP 160 receives a high speed timing signal (CLKDSP) from the timing generator 110, and processes the digital signal, thereby generating a digital output signal.